Crossing Paths
by kohaku-me
Summary: During high school, Syaoran and Sakura developed what could only be described as utter loathing for each other. What will happen when they discover that they're are both at the same college? Will the hate continue or will love blossom? SS ;)
1. A New Beggining

There will only be one Disclaimer in this fic cause we can't be bothered to write it in every chappie : WE DON'T OWN CCS …Clamp do…so I hope this satisfied you. 

**Written by:** _KarindaY2K/Just a little bit of chime_

_Katsu-chan_

_Hana no tenshi _

**Crossing Paths**

**Chapter 1:** New beginning

"Jesus Christ... I don't think I've ever been so nervous..."

Pulling her waist long soft honey brown hair into an makeshift ponytail, an eighteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura walked across the huge campus of her college. Today was going to be the first day in the latest chapter of her life, for soon she would be dabbling in the life of a college student. After a full week of lying in her bed late at night, trying her best to mentally prepare herself, she cursed herself for not trying harder. The grounds were indeed spacious.

"I can't believe I actually got accepted!" she mused to herself. "It's so big... Oh good God, I hope I don't get lost..." She took a brief moment to observe her surroundings and sighed. With the campus's healthy green ovals and cherry blossom trees dotting the area, it was enough to make anyone feel relaxed. "Hoeee... The site surroundings are beautiful!"

Giving her environment a final once over, she weighed her backpack on her shoulders and started walking towards the central cluster of buildings. It was a hive of activity befitting of one of the major institutions in Japan. Tomoeda College, had many of the top lecturers plus many eminent research scientists had graduated there, she had come to the right place to achieve her goal which was to make her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka -Tomoeda's finest archaeologist and historian, proud of her.

Looking up at the engraved sign on the top of the main building, she felt tears prick at her eyes.

'Yes father... I will make you proud of me...'

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed open the heavy wooden doors, and took her first step in what was going to be the most exciting period of her young life.

"Hey, watch out Miss!"

"Hoeee! Sorry..."

"Gah! Come on Miss, I am on my way to class!"

It was a battle in itself to get to the reception desk -where ever that was... Sakura breathed in, her hair fell into her face. As well as being exciting, this was going to be difficult.

"Aiiiii!" Ducking to get out of the road of a rambling student, her eyes fell upon another small group of students, chatting away to each other. She called out to them.

"Excuse me! I... I need some help! I'm looking for reception!"

A girl sporting a light grey blouse and jeans smiled, and a scrawny looking boy with jet black hair that was slicked back with gel pointed her in the right direction.

Nodding a silent thanks, Sakura literally scrambled to get out of the way of others as she quickened her pace. If it was one thing she didn't wish to do, it was to get into someone's bad books. She would have to thank that small group later.

"Hoeee... Is everything so rushed here?"

The receptionist looked up from her computer at the sound of someone plonking a bag on the counter beside her, and she smiled at the young woman with her hair in a tassel. Pushing her large framed glasses up her nose, the receptionist punched a few keys on her computer keyboard and cocked her head to one side.

"Name?" she asked.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

The receptionist started typing on the computer and a few moments later, Sakura's file flickered up on screen.

"Ahh... You're the daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka! How wonderful! I see that you've applied for mixed... en-suite accommodation!" she stated, and a small blush appeared over Sakura's cheeks. She was not the kind of person who was attention seeking, instead she shied away from it. The receptionist continued to speak as her hazel eyes scrolled down the computer screen.

"Yes... You have been allocated to Wing 12, and you will be living on the same floor as 10 other people, with another 10 people throughout the house on the bottom floor..." she rambled, and Sakura propped herself up on the bench to try and relieve her back.

"... So the total is 20 people per house." The receptionist literally went on and on reiterating the same information for the 100th time that day. Sakura thought that she was going to die of old age sitting there. This lady showed no signs of stopping in this lifetime...

"Thank you!" Sakura politely butted in, desperate to leave. "Do you by any chance have a map so I can find my way there?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Yes Miss Kinomoto. Just a moment!" The receptionist swivelled around in the chair, and her hands quickly swept across a large wooden key holder and grasped Sakura's room keys. From her desk, she grabbed a reference map and scribbled something on it before handing them over the bench to the exhausted Sakura.

Smiling her thanks, Sakura glanced down at the glossy map. The place where she had to go to had been highlighted.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day!" Sakura said as she eagerly started walking away. As she pushed through the building doors, thoughts of the future and her new life flooded her mind and she began to think about her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.

'I'm so glad I'll be with Tomoyo-chan! Thank God that she'll be there with me soon... It would be so hard without her... I can't believe we're at the same college! And I can't wait until she moves in tomorrow!' her mind was racing. 'Here's hoping that we are all in the same house!'

Sakura had a little skip in her stride that never went unnoticed. Full of happiness and the pride of her family and friends, she had been a well liked student at Tomoeda High. Tomoyo had befriended her in her primary school years, she had seen Sakura as a bubbly and carefree child... and also a potential victim for the often strange clothing designs that she used to create. To add to their uncanny relationship, they were also distantly related, making their bonds all the more tighter.

Sakura had a grin on her face as she walked down the cement path, sunshine bouncing along her hair, thinking of what mischief they could get into here at college... With school, with friends... with boys...

She kept walking, dwelling on her playful thoughts until she reached the place that she was going to call home for the next 3 years...

"Hoeee!"

Tomoeda College was indeed high on the educational hierarchy, and sure, they had their government funding, but...

Staring up at the red brick two story building framed by oak trees before her, Sakura couldn't help but feel in awe of it. It had two sets of three glass panelled windows for each floor, a suitable parking area for those with vehicles, and from what she could see with her bright green eyes, a large backdoor area for recreational activities. Yet, as large and extraordinary as it was, her "home" had a comfortable look to it.

The house somewhat reminded Sakura of some pictures she had seen of the older English houses while she and Tomoyo were holding a random cleaning spree of Tomoyo's numerous array of pamphlets.

"Kawaii!" Sakura squealed in delight. Oh how the rest of her high school companions would be jealous of her when she showed them photos! She frowned slightly, remembering why she was here: to strive in her studies. 'Thank you, Father...'

Glancing down at the key in her hand, Sakura noticed that engraved on the shiny golden object was the number eighteen.

"I guess my room number is eighteen then..." She smiled, reaching out and taking a hold of the railing of the small set front stairs. 'Just like me...'

"Hello?" Pushing the heavy wooden doors apart, Sakura peeked into the foyer of the room and almost squealed at the vastness of the interior.

Painted a pale cream, the walls were dotted with wax paintings of floral arrangements, animals, and some of her more famous predecessors. Covered lights hung from the ceiling in allocated locations, and the floor was covered in a soft, slightly dark hued carpet. Taking off her dull grey, sneakers and placing them in a metal shoe stand, Sakura made her way down the hallway, up the flight of stairs, and onto the second floor.

"Eighteen, eighteen..." Not seeing her room along this hallway she came to a halt in front of two pale off white doors. Figuring this must be the door to the common room and that her room must be in another hall on the other side or something. She pushed the door open, wondering if anyone would be there.

The room wasn't huge, but it was large enough. A burgundy carpet covered most of the wooden floor and forest green armchairs dotted the room randomly. In the center sat two large couches with a coffee table between them. In one corner sat a rather used pool table and in another corner there was a huge wide-screen television set, which of course made Sakura smile. Who doesn't like TV.

Sakura crossed the room to another set of double doors. She walked nervously another corridor and finally found her room, "at last" she sighed. She crossed her fingers that once again that the room would be welcoming - she had heard somewhere that some housing blocks were simply unliveable.

Upon entering, she was relieved to see that the room was in good condition. Excellent at that! Leaving the door to stand open, she walked around the room, thinking of where all her stuff would go. She made a silent prayer of thanks for getting a room with an adjoining balcony.

Sure it was slightly on the smaller side, around four meters by about two and a half, potted plants on either side of the structure, a sturdy wooden railing to boot.There, she would be able to reflect on the days events, and generally relax, which she figured she would be needing when her college work got difficult.

She was so absorbed in her own little world that she didn't notice the door of the opposite room open and a person leave.

Little did she know, her worst enemy and biggest rival had been accepted into the same college as well...

* * *

**_Syaoran_**

Syaoran had just finished fixing his room and was exhausted from the excitement and apprehension of starting a new school. He had been satisfied with his room -it was reasonably spacious and extremely clean. What more could someone ask for in a room?

With nothing left to do to his room with his unpacking finished, he decided that it might be a good idea to walk around the campus and familiarise himself with his new surroundings.

"I can't wait to see what this year holds! I feel like it's going to be a very interesting year!" he thought to himself... and he was right.

* * *

**_Sakura_**

Sakura had just finished putting all her things in their right place after Fujitaka had stopped by and brought the rest of her stuff. She smoothed her white duvet and fingered the embroidered cherry blossoms that decorated it. It was a little childish, but she loved it -it reminded her of the spring and was cherished as her mother had made it for her before she died.

Sakura glanced up at the clock on her nightstand. It was around six in the evening and Sakura was already exhausted!

"Good thing that classes don't start for another week" she mumbled to herself as she lay on her bed. She crawled under her thick duvet and tried to sleep, thinking of the big day she had tomorrow. 'Meeting new people, figuring out where everything is, getting my class schedule...'

But at the same time as she was utterly exhausted, she couldn't sleep. As she lay there in the slowly dimming room, as the sun set, her mind raced with thoughts of her old high school days... and him! Sakura shook her head, trying to shake him out of her thoughts 'No! I m finally away from him and everything will be so much better now! Ick! What an asshole!' she thought to herself, a grimace appearing on her face. 'With luck I'll never have to see his stupid face again!'

* * *

**_Flashback: Two years ago..._**

It was the start of a new year at Tomoeda High and Sakura and Tomoyo were still the most popular girls in school. They excelled in all of their subjects (save Sakura in her math class -she'd always had trouble with math...) and they were important components of the cheer leading squad and outstanding members of the school committee. Tomoyo was still in the media club and Sakura was a top biology student, and she was also the captain of the volleyball team. It seemed like the year would be another great turnout for the girls! But who knew...

Heralding the first day of school, Sakura was once again late, her one vice other than her troubling mathematical abilities being her tardiness, and was, as usual, in a hurry to reach school on time. But that didn't mean she didn't have time to soak in Tomoeda's warm sun rays as she roller bladed smoothly down the sidewalk, not watching where she was going.

Suddenly, she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to brace herself for the jarring impact that would occur when her body met the ground, but it never came. Eyes still closed, she felt around to see just what she had landed on. Soft fabric met her fingers and the smell of autumn permeated her nostrils. Her eyes flew open upon a new realisation -she had fallen on top of someone! Syaoran.  
The chocolate-haired, amber-eyed boy had been skating his way to school too, and was also running late. To save time, he thought he'd take a short cut, but this is where it led him -on the floor with someone on top of him! 'Great! Just great!' he groaned in his head as the looked up at the girl on top of him and scowled deeply.

Sakura had opened her eyes only to meet the intense and angry amber eyes of the boy beneath her. What else was there to do but glare right back at them? They both stood up as fast as they possibly could, eager to move themselves from their compromising positions, immediately they starting arguing, Sakura out of embarrassment and Syaoran out of annoyance.

"Damn it, why don't you watch where you're going?" Syaoran shouted, frustrated that he was going to be late for school on his first day because some airhead girl hadn't been watching where she was going! His mother had extremely high expectations -she was going to kill him!

"Well you obviously weren't watching where you were going either," Sakura retorted. She'd been embarrassed and was about to apologise when that stupid boy has started yelling at her! Like she was going to let him get away with that! Sakura wasn't one to draw attention to herself, but she wasn't about to allow someone to walk all over her either! "So where do you get off shouting at me!"

Sakura looked down and glanced at her watch "Hoeee! Look what you did! Moron! Now I'm going to be late -because of you!" She had never spoken to anyone like that before, but she was furious! 'The nerve of that guy! Yelling at me and then making me late! At least before I had a chance of getting to school on time!'

"Moron? Because of me? You're the clumsy little ditzy bimbo girl who can't roller blade... or watch out for anyone else crossing the road!" Syaoran hadn't really meant to be so rude, but he was thinking of what his mother would say when she saw the tardy slip he'd get.

"Huh? Me? You're pathetic and I have no time to argue with someone like you! You're the lowest kind of boy anyone could ever encounter -you're a bastard!" Sakura's eyes widened at her own words. 'Hoe... that was a little harsh.' But her eyes quickly narrowed once more. 'Well, I've already gone and said it so I might as well stick with it...'

Syaoran mentally reeled back at her harsh words. 'God, that was uncalled for! What a bitch!' He gritted his teeth as he tried to compose himself, it had been a long while since he had been so angry... It hurt not to have a father, for someone to look up too. It hurt not knowing what his father would have done in this situation and it registered in his mind that this girl must have a perfect life, a family, friends... and he snapped. "Think whatever you want you stuck up bitch!" he snarled, glaring at the girl with pure loathing. "You haven't seen the world! Go out there, to the real world and you'll lose that attitude of yours in five minutes! Acting so fucking high and mighty..." What he didn't realise was that this girl had no mother...

He watched her retreat, but he kept up his defence. "I swear to God that I'll wipe that look of your face and... and you'll see how low I can get! Do you hear me bitch!" The lady walking her dog across the street was staring at them now.

'Bitch?' Sakura thought to herself, and the little pity she had for him vanished. He'd obviously had a rough time, judging by the way he spoke of the 'real world,' and she had been prepared to just walk away. In fact, she'd already begun to with draw from the argument and walk away, but he was asking for it now! "Huh? Did someone just say something? Ohhhhhh, its just you. Heh, another pathetic male! Why don't you crawl back from whatever hole it is you came out of and leave me alone."

Sakura watched Syaoran's face turn red with anger, and presumed that she had won the fight. She waved her hand to shoo him away. "Anyway, I really don't have time for you! I'm already late -no thanks to you..." And with that said, she bladed the rest of the way to school, not looking back even once at the boy, she left fuming behind her. She had never had an encounter like that before. 'He winds me up so much! No one else gets to me like that! And what I did back there was so out of character!' She was so busy thinking of what she could do to make this whole thing better -she didn't want to make an enemy of a new kid on the first day of school, after all it was just a big misunderstanding -that she didn't notice when Syaoran sneaked up beside her and muttered a few inaudible words in Chinese, tripping her with a magic wind.

That was the very last straw. "I'll get you for that idiot!" She may hate him officially now, but she didn't want to call him a bastard again -it wasn't like her.

Sakura was five minutes late -she had grazed her knee and was unable to keep up with Syaoran and make it to school on time.

"Miss Kinomoto, you're late on the first day of school," Terada-sensei said, slightly annoyed. He had almost gotten used to Sakura's lateness, but that didn't mean that he had given up striving to correct it. "I hope we won't be making a habit of this again this year?"

"Gomen nasai, Sensei!" Sakura said with her head bowed low, looking at her feet. God, she hated being late! It was then Terada noticed Sakura's bleeding knee.

"Sakura sit in your seat and catch up with us -page 20 in the math book, section two. Then as soon as class ends I want you to go to the nurses office and get something for your knee." He glanced up at everyone who was staring at them, "Okay class, back to the lesson!" 22 heads bent over their math problems, working away, and Sakura sighed. Late, and on top of that late for math class at that!

Sakura shuffled to her seat and was about to sit down when out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone snickering -him! "What are you doing here!" They both shouted in unison.

A stunned silence transversed the classroom like a fast moving wave as everyone looked up at the two rivals, now standing with their heads locked together, shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"What seems to be the problem Mr Li, Miss Kinomoto?" He was beginning to get angry. First Sakura had been late, and now here she was pestering the new student.

"Er... nothing Sensei. Gomen nasai!" they both said at the same time again. They looked fiercely at each other some more and then sat down in their seats, bending over their work. The lesson seemed to drag on forever, but like all things, it ended eventually. As soon as the bell rang, Sakura leaped up from her seat and left the room immediately, and headed for the nurse's office. Her knee was still bleeding, it was a pretty bad cut.

'How could I have fallen like that?' Sakura pondered while the nurse fixed up her leg. 'It was a totally windless morning and that gust came out of nowhere!'

Sakura left the nurses office with a bandaged knee to find her best friend Tomoyo waiting for her outside.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? Terada-sensei was so angry! How do you know that new kid?" Tomoyo was practically bursting with questions as she followed her friend to the cafeteria -they both had a free this period.

"I met that pitiful excuse for a boy this morning -we accidentally bumped into each other and he started shouting at me. I was going to let it go, but he got me really upset and I yelled back and it just kept getting worse!" Sakura lowered her voice as she confessed something to her friend. "I even cursed at him a couple of times... and he called me a bitch and a bimbo and stuff like that..." Sakura gushed, her eyes watering, not even bothering to breathe in between her sentences. This was awful! The venom with which she hated Syaoran was unbearable!

"Calm down Sakura, everyone's been worried about you since they found out what happened! Trust me, if they find out what actually transpired, he wont have any friends, so don't worry about it!"

"You have way too much trust in this popularity thing, Tomoyo-chan! They wont stop liking him simply because you order them too..." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's cluelessness -popularity wasn't everything! It was just a side thing for Sakura, who was really focused in on being nice. Well, most of the time anyway.

"Well even if they don't, we'll make sure he pays for everything!" Tomoyo said with an evil smile forming on her lips. "No one messes with my best friend and get away with it!"  
**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

**_Sakura_**

Sakura sighed as she remembered how much she loathed him. She was totally convinced that it was Syaoran's fault! She'd tried to forgive him during that first argument (the start of many), but he just kept pushing her buttons! As she lay in the dark she recalled the two years following that fateful argument. They were filled with pranks and competitions, and plagued with embarrassment for the both of them.

Images of Syaoran kicking a soccer ball at her head while she was cheer leading, and her retaliating by stealing his clothes while he was showering at school, flashed through her head. She smiled as she recalled how he had to run home in a towel! But as she kept remembering things, her thoughts kept centring more and more on the times that she had been the victim.

Sakura got out of bed, pissed that she was thinking about those horrible years. When she had to see Syaoran every day. "It was funny when Syaoran fell into our traps though," she giggled to herself. Deciding that there was no point to staying in bed when she couldn't sleep, she got up. It was pretty dark outside now and Sakura decided that dinner wouldn't be a bad idea, so she headed down to the kitchen that she shared with the 10 people on her floor, as the 10 downstairs had their own kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and looked around. It was white and spotless, with everything laid in its proper place. Sakura smiled, relieved -at least her floor mates were clean! She opened several cupboards, getting herself acquainted with the kitchen area and eventually she looked in a cabinet for something to eat. She smiled upon seeing some spaghetti and pulled the dried pasta out, she then investigated the fridge. She pulled out some tomatoes and beef along with some other ingredients, and began to make herself some spaghetti with Bolognese sauce.

Half way through making it she heard some voices coming from downstairs. She glanced nervously at the staircase through the kitchen door and took a deep breath to settle her nerves. 'Might as well go and say hello to my new roomies!' She smiled shakily and walked downstairs. "Hello! Do you live-!" Sakura stopped mid sentence. "Dymek Talan? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked. 'If Tomoyo finds out she will be so upset...'

"I live here Kinomoto-san. What are you doing here?"

"I live here as well! Well, I actually live upstairs," she answered as politely as she could considering whom she was speaking to. 'Damn you! I still haven't had pay back for what you did to my best friend... But don't worry, you scum, the time will come...' Sakura recovered quickly and looked at the man. "And who is your friend?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Hi! How rude of me! My name's Hiragizawa Eriol!" he said and then kissed her hand.

'This is going to be fun! I wonder where Syaoran is off to? He will most definitely hate this!' Talan smirked with the thought. 'Cant wait to see what's going to happen when they realise that they're at the same college... and in the same house... and wait, where did she say she lives? Upstairs?' He paused his thought to ask her a question. "What room are you in Kinomoto-san?"

"Eighteen," Sakura answered, staring at Talan weirdly. He had a stupid look on his face, and she didn't know why. That bothered her.

'Oh my! What a coincidence -they live opposite each other...'

Suddenly Sakura realised that she had left her spaghetti cooking and that the sauce would burn if she didn't hurry back... "HOE! Gomen nasai, but I have to go now -my food is burning!" She smiled at Eriol. "Come by and say hello sometime Hiragizawa-san," Sakura said.

"You can call me Eriol... if I can call you Sakura?"

"Sure thing Eriol-kun! Well, we'll talk later. Bye Dymek-san." She waved and ran up the stairs as fast as possible -the last thing she needed on her first day in this building was to burn it down while making spaghetti!

"How do you know each other Dymek-san?" Eriol asked. He had only just met Talan and he didn't know how much of a creep he really was, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been hanging out with him at the moment.

"We went to the same high school and I also went out with her best friend for awhile," Talan stated, smirking at the last part. 'It really was a brilliant idea... We hurt them where it hurts the most: Tomoyo's innocence! People believed that she had lost her virginity with me even when she hadn't!' Laughing happily at his achievement, Talan didn't notice that Eriol had gone quietly back to his room.

'Well so much for bragging about our pranks to that dork...' Talan thought when he finally noticed Eriol's absence. 'It doesn't matter! He was a loser anyway. I mean look at those glasses!' Just that moment, Syaoran returned from his walk, pushing open the front door and letting in a cold gust of air from outside.

"Hey man, what are you doing out here in the corridor?" Syaoran asked, looking at his friend standing alone out in the hallway.

"Nothing I was just talking with one of our roommates," Talan answered, skirting around the truth. 'I won't tell him, I want to see what he'll do when he finds out!' He looked at his so-called friend and smiled wickedly.

"I'm dying of thirst! I'm off to get some juice so I'll see you later!" Syaoran said, walking up the stairs. He reached the kitchen and tried to pull open the door, but wouldn't budge AN: It's one of those doors that opens both ways. He pulled once more, but harder, and suddenly Sakura came flying out of the other side of the door.

Unable to stop herself, she fell right on top of him, spaghetti and all. Syaoran looked at his clothes, the spaghetti spread all over his hair, face and new shirt, the sauce seeping into his clothes -he knew this was going to stain!

"Hey! Why don't you watch where yo….." He froze mid-sentence.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**AN:** LOL we're mean aren't we? Heh heh heh )

If you want to know what happens next ….review.

Huggles from all three of us…to all of you

Special thanks to Jane for her help in editing and her additions.


	2. The Photo

**_AN:_** I am writing the authors note this time,(me!!! Hana no tenshi here!!) hope next time it's the others. Let me see what can I say….Sorry for taking so long. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. What else?……if yr underage or mind reading a few bad words….don't read this! Next order of business I sent all the reviewers I could find an email address for an email saying we updated…..if u want to receive them write your address on the review and if u don't want to receive them send me and email.

I know it might take sometime to write a chapter but its written by all of us and it takes time to go from one person to another so please be patient.

**_PS:_** Would the missing author please contact us?…lol miss u girlie where have you been? Don't you love us anymore? xxx

**Written by:**

_KarindaY2K/Just a little bit of chime_

_Katsu-chan_

_Hana no tenshi_

**_Crossing Paths_**

**Chapter 2: The Photo**

It all went deadly quiet as Sakura groaned her sorry reply. Her head ached from where it had made contact with "whoever-it-was" chest. The world was literally spinning around her as she tried to understand exactly why there was such an unsettling silence around her. From her right hand side, a young boy, the scrawny one that she had only met hours before gushed.

"Woooooooo boy......."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" If the loud, harsh scream would have been a nuclear blast, the young Sakura would have been obliviated.

She merely blinked in confusion, then closed her eyes shut to dull the hammer that was pounding in her head when she felt the warmth of a finely toned body underneath her own.

Something in that insult pulled at her memory, and she did not have to think hard to recall who the owner of the voice could have been.

Sakura inwardly groaned with irritability as she finally decided to herself silently that the world was most definitely out to make her life hideously miserable.

Li Syaoran lay beneath her, his wild eyes flashing with full fledged annoyance as he suddenly wished that he had a well woven, sturdy rope in his hands, or something appropriate to strangle his opponent with.

He did not bother to shove the girl off, instead he kept his eyes locked upon her, imagining that he was slowly and painfully boring a hole through her small body. Sakura promptly coughed and thus, threw herself into her aggressive mode, cocking her head so that she could stare right back at him, throwing the death glare into his court.

"Now how the fuck would a stupid ass mother fucker like you get into MY College?" She screamed, her hands pressed against his chest to keep herself steady as she completed her affront. With a shove to her arm, her elbows buckled and she fell back on top of him as he defensively hissed in her face.

"Look you bitch," He growled, grabbing her collar and jerking her closer. "THIS is the last thing that I wanted to happen... Seeing your pasted up face again!"

"Pasted!?" She screamed, yanking back. "Fuck you and Fuck off! If anyone needs pasting, its you! You're revolting!"

She tried to slap him fair across the face to demonstrate her anger towards him, but Syaoran moved his head out of the way before her palm made contact. The result was her slipping into a more compromising position.

They had been so engaged with their trivial arguing they needn't be concerned to move nor become conscious of the rather "sexual" way that their legs were entwined together, slightly rubbing together as their possessors continued their ludicrous rambling.

Upon hearing the literally deafening commotion from down near the community kitchen, a few of the newer students inquisitively stuck their heads out of their rooms to investigate the source of the arguing. There were giggles and murmurs as Talan walked down the corridor, laughing something to himself that could have been deciphered as: "What the hell has that little pimp of mine gotten himself into THIS time?" He walked quietly, yet briskly, and entered the main room, closing on the kitchen. He opened the swing doors, raised an eye brow, placed his hands suspiciously on his hips and coughed.

"So." He began, effectively interrupting the rival's quarrel. "I see the lover birds can't stay _away_ from each other even when they are supposed to be working long and hard at their college?" He smirked, clearly amused at both the physical and verbal position Sakura and Syaoran were in. With a harsh growl, Syaoran violently heaved a bewildered Sakura off his person, flipped onto his side and flicked his middle finger up at his companion.

"Fuck you." He snapped as he pushed himself up, not taking notice of how Sakura was now silently mouthing off behind his back, her hands making yapping gestures behind him. "What the fuck are you talking about man like I'd ever even look at this wench twice."

Sakura blinked and the yapping gestures became the well known and offensive forks.

"Who the fuck do you think would want look at you?" She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and tried her best to throw him. Syaoran glared at her, as she now shouted herself at his handsome, yet pathetically amused companion.

"Talan..." She snarled. "You are a fucking moron if you actually believe that I would go with anyone like that." She coughed. "And anyway, you consider THAT as a proper human being???"

There were surprised and satisfied "ooo's" and "ahh's" as Sakura finished her well made come back with a fulfilled grin.

"I swear if you don't shut your trap I will shut it for you." Syaoran flatly said and the room regained its silence. He had his fists clutched to his sides as the level of rage in his body began to skyrocket. His body began to shake and suddenly he prayed that he would not do something too rash.

Sakura never took notice of him, she had more than enough of his idiocy, and was ready to, plainly speaking, take him out. She cocked her head, glared at him for a final time, and something that could only be described as "dark" lingered in her eyes. A feeling, deep down inside of her being was triggered at that intense moment as her body became rigid with an emotion that seemed to take over her soul and possess her.

It was then that Sakura's magic bore its supernatural head to the world around her.

The setting that surrounded them seemed to suddenly vanish as the atmosphere became cold and clammy. Syaoran literally had goose bumps riding him as the pressure dropped and he abruptly felt the sensation of choking gripping furiously at this throat.

Unexpectedly, a gush of wind blew the windows and doors throughout the facility open, and a tremendous roar rattled the very establishment as it pushed over a couple of unanticipated and now frightened students, boring its way towards both persons as if it was an imperceptible arrow. Sakura merely screamed out in terror and Syaoran tried his best to steer clear of the blow by feebly jumping back. Like a powerful wave, the gust collected them both, throwing them viciously against the kitchen wall, a dull thwack could have been heard as Syaoran's head made contact.

The audience of disorientated teenagers scrambled for safety as screams and shouts rang out through the community room. Sakura tried to push herself off the floor, desperately looking around for assistance, but all she could see were blurs and hues of reds, yellows and blues. She choked out, feeling her energy level rapidly deplete itself and with a groan, fell back to the floor, her mind lost in darkness.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

Throwing in the very last of hers and Sakura's bits and bobs from their old home into the polished cupboards of their dormitory bedroom, Tomoyo couldn't help but frown to herself, perplexed at today's strange events. After receiving a phone call from an anonymous caller telling her about the days rendezvous, Tomoyo took it into her stride to get back to the center, ASAP.

"That must have been some freaky incident today..." She said softly, shifting a small china cup into place. It made the finest scrap as it slid over the wood and letting out a tiny sigh, perhaps from the onset of Autumn, she looked over her shoulder, at her now peacefully sleeping companion.

She let out a tiny giggle as she rolled over in the bed, her hands clutched around the pale pink sheet and tucked up under her chin. Tomoyo merely raised a brow before turning back to her job of unpacking.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! MY GOD NO! EWWW EWWW NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Geh!" With a jerk, Tomoyo let out a quick curse as another cup hit the carpeted floor. Turning sharp on her heels, she was soon to be at Sakura's side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her silly.  
"Sakura-chan! Hey, wake up silly, what's so ew?" She shook a little harder as the girl's eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?"

Letting out a startled gasp, Sakura jumped in her bed. "Eek!" She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Tomoyo's face. "What you doing here?"

"Believe it or not." She giggled, now leaning on the side of the bed. "I got a anonymous phone call. Perhaps I have a secret admirer."

"I thought you were moving in tomorrow."

"Well... There was a change of plans." She shrugged, but quickly got back on subject with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "What was so... So... Ewwww?"

"Meh..." Shuddered Sakura. "You really don't wanna know."

"Try me."

* * *

**_Dream_**

It was getting colder, the afternoon air was cooling with the oncoming atmosphere of an Autumn night. The last rays of the day were slowly fading, casting everything around her into a world that could only have been hinted as romantic.

She found herself in a place that she had not visited in a long time, a park, and running her hand over a small wall of bush, breathed in the cooling air and looked over the pink hued hill that she was standing on, and down into the luscious grounds below.

She could feel her brow raise as her eyes became focused on one particular figure in the world below her, and finding herself a small patch of grass, sat down, her eyes never straying from her form of attention.

"I-I wonder who he is..." Her breath was literally caught in her throat as she watched him deliver a series of well timed punches and kicks at an invisible character, almost fighting with the night itself. Feeling herself more drawn to him, partly because of the fact that his features were covered by the angle of the dying sun and more confusingly, drawn to him by something deep down inside of her, an unseen yet compelling connection, caused her to stand up and slowly, she began to make her way down the grassy hill towards him.

Feeling slightly flushed as she continued to watch her subject, she let the aura of the night time breeze to take her into its grasp doing her bidding the way she pleased, leisurely unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it down her arms and revealing a tiny black tank top. She found herself blushing as the boy turned his head in her direction and began walking towards her.

As he neared her, she felt her heart leap up to her throat and when he scooped her into his arms, she felt herself fall weak to his warmth.

Closing her eyes, she felt his lips press against hers, as a tinge of seductiveness flashed throughout her body, she flickered her tongue over his lips, playfully, tempting him. Running her fingers through his soft hair, he pressed up against her, their lips still joined. Inside of her, she felt herself in the depths of completion.

The kiss had left them gasping desperately for air, Sakura could feel her cheeks becoming flushed as the temperature around her began to rise with her mood. Returning to his lips, she delivered a quick nibble as he gently grabbed her by the waist, slowly maneuvering both her and him to face the quickly dimming sunset. It was then, when his eyes met hers, only then did Sakura realise who she had unknowingly and now regrettably shared her first kiss with.  
  
_**End Dream

* * *

**_

Coughing, Sakura wound up her recollection of the dream with a grunt and looking up to her best friend, she was shocked to see her jaw drop, tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura chocked, wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

"T-Tomoyo?"

With a cackle that could have only been perceived as evil, Tomoyo lost balance and fell ungracefully onto her rear, bursting with laugher. Sakura quickly found herself huffing.

"What?" She half-growled. "What's so funny - It's damned disgusting!"

"I guess that's what they mean when they say that dreams show you your deepest desires!" Tomoyo grinned and Sakura's face paled.

"How the hell can you say that?" She screeched and Tomoyo broke into a series of laughter and coughing, sputtering here and there as Sakura continued to ridicule the dream with gagging faces. "Geh, it defies the laws of nature.... That hideous little beast...Damned male has to be castrated or something, he should never be allowed to become sexually active.... Geh.. I could shudder... In fact I will..."

Through her coughing and sputtering, Sakura began to recollect on the rest of the day, and an image of a red headed boy floated menacingly into her thoughts. With a tiny yet saddened frown, all of her mocking drained away as she turned to Tomoyo and reached out for her hand.

"Which reminds me, Tomoyo-chan...."

"Yes?"

"Dymek Talan has enrolled at this college...."

Tomoyo felt her body tense up as a cold shiver ran up her spine. Sakura continued on.

"His room is located somewhere on the bottom level... Underneath us..."

Sakura found herself cringing with regret as tiny specks of salty tears prickled in Tomoyo's saddened amethyst eyes.

"I-I can't believe it!" She whimpered before breaking down in tears, and with a defeated sigh for her friend, Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around her. And held her.

_**Eriol**_

"Stupid damned books... Ugh, why must we have so many..."

Reaching up on the tips of his toes, Eriol pushed himself, as it seemed both physically and mentally to place the some of the last of his world atlas's on the top of his polished and wooden bookshelf. Flicking his eyes to the spine of the book, he couldn't help but grin at the letter.

"S"

He had to laugh.

"Syaoran and Sakura..." With a final grunt, he slid the book into place. "I wonder how my little companions are doing right now... I wonder..."

Making up his mind, he jumped off the foot high stool he was standing upon, waltzed up to the door, swung the thing open and slinked his way rather conspicuously up the stairs.

"Mmm..." He strolled past each door, reading their golden painted numbers out loud. "12.... 14...16....18..." He turned around and blinked. "17! Rightio then..."

He suddenly pulled to a halt and rapped on the door. There was a muffled noise from the other side, like the sound of someone blowing their nose and he gave a little cringe.

"Ummm.. Who is it?"

"It's me," Eriol began, leaning into the door. "You busy?"

"NO No just wait a moment" The little cogs deep inside of Sakura's mind began to twist and clank. She gave it a moments thought. Eriol was young, deviously handsome, charming... Hopefully single. Taking a quick peep over her shoulder as Tomoyo continued to grab tissues from the nearest Kleenex box, a tiny grin flickered over her face. Perfect.

She strode over to the door, the grin still plastered to her face and with a flick of her wrist, flung the door open.

"Sorry about that... What's up?"

"Thanks for that, Kinomoto-san... I found out what happened earlier today. How are you fee------!" He literally stopped middle sentence when his eyes flicked behind Sakura to the girl clutching the Kleenex. His heart skipped a beat as she picked herself off the ground, brushing thick strands of ebony hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ears. Her face was pale and her eyes were red from crying, but to him, she looked angelic.

Sakura, being no fool, grinned as their eyes met. She gave a little cough as she proceeded to introduce them.

"This... Eriol, is my best friend since tiny-days, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, Eriol." She gestured back to the young man, the grin still evident.

Tomoyo blushed and her eyes fell to the ground.

_"Curse you to be crying in front of such a charming boy.."_ Her mind growled and she kicked the ground. "Sorry about all of this... I just got some bad news..."

"But are you alright now?" He blurted, racing past Sakura and bringing himself before Tomoyo. "As long as you are feeling better now..."

"I-I am now."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Eriol's living in the same house as us, Tomoyo-chan."

"Really?" Tomoyo piped, looking from the ground, a tiny smile on her face. "What room?" The question was more diverted to the charming Eriol than to her companion.

"I live downstairs room 8 and you? You'll be staying in this house with us too I take it, so what number are you in?" Eriol asked with an equal interested tone in his voice.

Sakura was now finding herself blinking. _"Heck, that's quick!"_

"Its actually quite funny I'm in the room directly below Sakuras' room - 7. So that means you leave right opposite me"

"I live underneath a guy called Syaoran…..do you know him?" Eriol asked curious to see their reactions.

Their chattering continued, their bodies slowly yet unknowingly to them getting closer. Sakura found herself blushing, but knew that her job was now done. She inched towards the door

"Woot.. Well, I am kind of thirsty.. I'll let you two get acquainted, ne? Any of you want something to drink while I am downstairs?"

"Hai Hai!" Tomoyo replied quickly, before jumping back into an engrossed conversation with Eriol. Eriol merely gave Sakura a tiny nod and diverted his attention.

"Ohh..." The young man began, his eyes eager. "So you should know my friend Syaoran...?"

"Oh.. I've heard plenty about him, don't you worry!"

The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck bristled as she pushed the door open and began to stomp her way downstairs.

"Ugh... Syaoran!"

Speak of the devil.

Emerald and amber met for a second time and the hallway fell deadly silent. All seemed to be horribly quiet except for the animalistic growling coming from each of the young students.

They trudged down the hallway in utter silence, shoving each other when they reached the more narrow stair way. Sakura felt like groaning.

_"Talk about damned irony."_

As if that dastardly man had read into her thoughts, he gave her another slight push into the wall beside her.

"Ooof!" She snapped her head in his direction as he jumped up and slid his way down the stairway railing. "Asshole."

"I heard that!"

She casually made her way into the kitchen and snorted when Syaoran reached out for the refrigerator door. Her mocking snorts quickly trickled into giggles when she saw him tugging furiously on the door. His face was crimson-red with embarrassment.

"God damn pressure!"

Sakura had to chuckle. The great and mighty Li Syaoran couldn't open a refrigerator door? It was too unbelievable for words. With an evil and opposing little grin on her face, she slid up beside him and slapped his hands from the handle.

"May I?"

"No."

"Too bad."

With a flick of her wrist, she pulled the fridge door open and Syaoran found himself cursing black and blue at her, fists curled at his sides and face as red as an overripe tomato. He snarled.

"Damn you, Kinomoto."

She reached up to the overhead cupboard and pulled down a set of glasses.

"Likewise, honey."

Slowly, her face turned only a couple of shades darker, not enough to show the world her embarrassment that had derived from the young man standing beside her, but enough for her to feel the heat on her cheeks and turn away, glasses in hand.

* * *

**_Sakura's room_** ****

"Well." Began Eriol, regrettably finishing his and Tomoyo's conversation. "I know Talan is a prick. I realised that in the first half an hour I got to know the little miserable sod. You just tell me if he gives you any trouble, alrighty, and I'll come down on him like a ton of bricks."

Tomoyo was quick to smile back her thanks, the very curves on her face was enough to make the raven haired boy melt into a puddle of Eriol-water, and somehow, together, they made it to the door. He turned on his heels and looked into her eyes.

"I... I'll be seeing you about?" He asked and brightened when she replied with another of her famous and dazzling smiles.

"Sure will, we'll make sure of it! Thank you for everything, Eriol."

His heart was flying like little butterflies as all he could do was nod and shakily make his way back down the hall way stairs, like he was in a drunken stupor.

Sakura found herself passing him at the bottom of the stairs and nodded to him in recognition.

"Have a good talk there, Eriol?"

He didn't reply, both his heart and his head were located in La La Land, far away from the world of reality. She blinked at his rudeness before it dawned on her.

"Ohh... Tomoyo-chan...." She drawled quietly to herself and giggled. "That would explain it, duh Sakura!"

She burst into the room, glasses of juice in her hands.

"I'm back!"

Tomoyo, from her nerves, jumped at least six feet into the air from surprise.

"So Tomoyo-chan might I add that you look happier than before!" Sakura giggled at the dazed expression on Tomoyo's face when she had calmed down again.

"YEAH well…" she blushed, remembering the face of a certain darked haired boy, the one with the sapphire eyes, gorgeous bangs, lovely build, charming nature, smooth as silk voice...

"What are you going to do about lover boy?"

"Hoe?" Sakura almost dropped her glasses, but was sure to collect herself when Tomoyo came back with a deadly cheeky grin. "Ahhh... Nice way to change the convo dearie but, you are so far off in Eriol La La Land and all..." A flash back from her previous dream was enough to make Sakura get her evil plotting mind back on track. "But you've got yourself a point there." She added with a shiver.

Yuck. Her stomach squeezed. Syaoran...

"Maybe if he got a girl pregnant or something, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo giggled, flopping back into the bed. "If he got caught, he'd get his ass kicked and everything! Ahh the humiliation, ahh the shame!" She let out a little witches cackle, evil enough to make even Sakura's head turn with questioning.

"Hahaha very funny but who would actually sleep with that abomination? We'll need to break him, Tomoyo-chan. Break him down until he is Mentally, physically.... Emotionally broken! I need to see a broken man!

And it was, with Sakura's final and threatening words, that the two conniving young ladies from room 17 began to rule out and plot ways that would lead to Li Syaoran's defeat.

Crickets awoke Sakura from a dreamless and shallow sleep. With a tiny feeble groan, she turned over on her side and looked at the bedside clock, at the same time, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Aww crap..." She muttered, her face shining red from the red lights on the radio-clock. 1.38am. Slowly, she forced herself out of her comfy bed, and onto the carpet below.

"It's show time!" She whispered, little action pose and all. She cocked her head to the side, straining to hear any sign of life. All was quiet except for the drilling of crickets. She snickered and inching over to the door, pushed it open and slinked her way across the hallway her eyes glued to the door across her. She blinked.

_"Syaoran was stupid enough to leave the door open?! What an idiot! Mwa hahahaha..."_

She snuck inside, closing the door quietly behind her, slowly moving across the room towards the bed, where her dearest enemy was located.

She popped her head around the side of the wall, saw him sleeping peacefully on his bed. She blushed seeing him shirtless.

_"Yummmmmmmmmy!" _Her mind barked. _"Too bad he's such an asshole!"_

It was obviously ironic how it had to be a hot night and very lucky was the fact that Li Syaoran only had a pair of silky green boxers on. It could have been perceived as even more ironic how he was somewhat posed out on his bed. Slowly but surely, her fingers crept up to the lining of his boxers and with one of her many fluent flicks of her hands, reefed them on down. Sakura just stood there dazed at the sight before her. _"So... That is what they look like... Oh well. Not much there, ne Syaoran?"_

She wiped out her camera, made sure the flash was off and took a picture. She turned on her heels with a triumphant look on her face, about to leave the room, when she heard the main door of this hallway creak open. Her heart stopped, her hands clutched around the camera in shock. She had no other choice but to hide… Her eyes diverted to the bed just as Talan Dymek entered the room.

"UGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! MY GOD NO!"

Syaoran awoke with a jolt to see Talan standing before him, looking down towards his nether regions.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

He stopped, suddenly feeling a little breezy down below. Regretting what he would be able to see, he looked down and saw his manhood displayed for the world to see. His eyes went wide with horror as his head snapped back in Talan's direction.

"HOW THE FUCK? WAAAAAAAA? "Why the hell are you looking at my cock!? Hey man did you do it?"

"Geh! Why the hell would I want to look at your bloody penis? I'm already having issues with the size of my own, why the hell you think I would compare?"

Underneath Syaoran's bed, Sakura's head felt like it was going to either implode or explode from laughter.

With movements that could have been deemed as greased lightning, Syoaran reefed up his boxers, grabbed his shirt from the beside chair, and threw it over himself.

"Then who the hell...?"

He blinked. Once... Twice... Three times...

"DAMN YOU, KINOMOTO!"

There was a thudding of feet before the sound of a door slamming, echoed in Sakura's ears.

"I bet he's pissed."

Outside Sakura's dormitory room, Syaoran pounded the wooden doors, Talan feared that they would break under the stress applied to them.

"Yo Bitch come out here!" He yelled, giving the door a final pound, and slowly, the door inched open, the hinges totally buggered beyond repair. The two men rushed in, one of which was glowing with fury. If he got his hands on her, he would tear her head off, then her arms... Then her legs..... They searched everywhere, even in the cupboards.

"Dude..." Talan began, looking in a drawer. "I don't think she is in here."

"You think?!"

They both made their way, heading for the kitchen and common room.

It was then that Sakura made her move. Ducking out from underneath the bed, she bolted downstairs, and ripped into Tomoyo's room, diving under the already planned sleeping bag and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Get the photo?" Tomoyo asked the door rapping in unison.

"Hai."

With a carefully aimed throw, Sakura threw the camera behind Tomoyo's bed, hoping that it would land somewhere safe and totally out of view.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllloooooooooooo!" Drawled Talan, leaning up against the door. "We need to know something, my dearest Tomoyo... Is Sakura there? Syaoran's got the hots for her and wants to sleep with heeeeeeeeerrrrrr!"

Syaoran's reply came to Talan in the form of a slap behind the head.

"Dick."

Upon hearing Talan's sinister little voice, Tomoyo quickly got up and swung the door open, ready to deliver him the punch of his life. She came face to face with the red headed boy she loathed so much.

"Two words, Dymek. Fuck Off."

"Oooo... Nasty."

Underneath the sleeping bag Sakura was fully awake, listening to the commotion outside, and especially awaiting Syaoran's abusive reply.

"Tomoyo-chan..." She murmured with fake drowsiness. "What's going on? Why are you shouting?" To the normal ear, she would have been deemed as totally innocent.

Upon hearing her voice from inside, Syaoran burst in the room and with a drastic jump literally jumped on Sakura, grabbing her wrists and holding them over her head.

"You little BITCH! What the fuck do you think your doing undressing me? And WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?

"WHAT!!!!! This proves it!" Sakura retorted, trying desperately to sit herself up in her bag. "You have definitely gone insane Now why would I want to see your little penis?"

"My WHAT?!" He bellowed in her face.

"Little penis." She chuckled and her face was quick to snap back into response. "Now get the FUCK off me you Pervert!" she shouted.

He brought himself down on top of her, and pushed himself against her, before whispering in her ear.

"You listen to me very well! If I find out that it was you, you will wish that you were never born." He moved away enough to be able to look in her eyes and said, "GOT IT?"

Their eyes remained locked to each other for a few seconds longer and all he could see was her defiance.

She pushed herself up higher as much as she could to try and stare him down, and by something that could have been considered as either fate, irony or coincidence, her lips brushed his cheek...

Syaoran's body tingled.

"Got it!" She growled before closing her eyes and letting her self go. "YOU PERVERTED SHIT!!! NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME.... As if I'd ever want to touch you... Or see you or have anything to do with your horrific existence!"

She spat in his face to get her point through and lifted her knee for good measure. With a satisfied grin, she watched him reel back in pain, his hands flying down and cupping where she had kneed him. Talan reached out and grabbed Syaoran by the shoulders, helping him off the furious young lady.

"Come on man! She has been here the whole time, leave her be... You two will have a whole year to chase each other around..." He laughed but was delivered a well deserved punch in the stomach from a hot headed Syaoran.

"Fuck you!" He cursed, pushing himself out the door and back up the stairs. Talan was sure to collect himself, before reaching over and caressing Tomoyo's china doll cheek.

"I'll be seeing you later baby!"

As irony would have had it, he got a knee in the groin as well, a very fitting present for a man of his stature.

"Get lost scumbag!"

To be continued…

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading another chapter of our story, hopefully one of the others will do some notes for you soon….but for now, u guys are stuck with moi….hehehe. 

We love all the reviewers and anyone that enjoyed this story so far…cant promise anything but we will try to get them out there sooner.

Kinda did so much editing on this one that after a while it turned a good chappie to a great one! Well done sis. . I try to be normal when doing authors notes to you guys but I can't so xxxxxxxx kisses and hugs to all.

There shouldn't be many mistakes but if there are just ignore them…hehe

XD -- this is Kindas face.She is going to smack me I know. Well Ill shut up now…don't forget to review if u want more. Ahhh and no flames please.


End file.
